memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Parodien und Anspielungen auf Star Trek (Fernsehen)/The Big Bang Theory
}} The Big Band Theory ist eine von CBS, die auch die Rechte an den Star-Trek-Serien besitzen, produzierte US-Sitcom. Die Serie handelt von einer Gruppe von vier Wissenschaftlern (Leonard Leakey Hofstadter, Sheldon Lee Cooper, Howard Joel Wolowitz und Rajesh „Raj“ Ramayan Koothrappali), die sehr klischeehaft überzogen als Nerds dargestellt werden. Als Gegenpart wirkt die attraktive Nachbarin von Sheldon und Leonard, Names Penny (ab Staffel 9 Hofstadter). Auf Grund der Vorliebe der vier Nerds für Science Fiction kommt es immer wieder zu Anspielungen auf Star Trek. In späteren Staffeln kommen Bernadette Maryann Rostenkowski (ab der letzten Episode von Staffel 5 Rostenkowski-Wolowitz) als Howards und Amy Farrah Fowler als Sheldons Freundin als Hauptcharaktäre vor. In der Serie selbst spielen auch einige Schauspieler mit, die aus den diversen Star-Trek-Serien bekannt sind. Sie treten dort meist als sie selbst mit einem Bezug zu Star Trek auf. Vor allem Wil Wheaton tritt ab der dritten Staffel regelmäßig auf. Aber auch George Takei, LeVar Burton und Brent Spiner sind dort als sie selbst zu sehen. Leonard Nimoy verleit in einer Episode einer Spock-Actionfigur seine Stimme (nur im englischen Original). Staffel 1 Penny und die Physiker („Pilot“, 1x01) Sheldon berichtet Penny, dass er, Leonard, Howard und Raj am Dienstag bis 1 Uhr Nachts Klingonen-Scrabble spielten. Nachdem Penny Näheres über das Spiel wissen will, erklärt Leonard, dass es wie das klassische Scrabble ist, aber auf Klingonisch. Das Vorspeisen-Dilemma („The Dumpling Paradox“, 1x07) Da Howard sich mit der Freundin von Penny vergnügt, kann er nicht mit zum Chinesen gehen. Das bringt Sheldon zur Verzweiflung, da nun die Vorspeise nicht mehr gleichmäßig aufgeteilt werden kann. Als der chinesische Kellner fragt, wo der kleine Freund ist, der denkt er spräche Mandarin, entgegnet Sheldon in Anspielung auf Spocks Aussage in Er stellt seine Bedürfnisse über das Wohl des Kollektivs. Alles fließt („The Pancake Batter Anomaly“, 1x11) thumb|Sheldon und Leonard spielen dreidimensionals Schach Leonard und Sheldon spielen dreidimensionales Schach, wobei Leonard nach langem Nachdenken einen Zug macht und Sheldon im nächsten Zug gewinnt. Daraufhin empfiehlt Sheldon seinem Freund erst einmal Mensch-Ärgere-Dich-Nicht zu spielen, da er offensichtlich für das dreidimensionale Schach nicht geeignet ist. Superbowl für Physiker („The Bat Jar Conjecture“, 1x13) Beim gemeinsamen Essen trägt Howard weitere Einzelheiten über den neuen ''Star-Trek''-Film vor, bei dem es angeblich eine Szene über Spocks Geburt geben soll, Raj würde anstelle der Geburt allerdings eher die Zeugung interessieren. Daraufhin erwidert Sheldon, dass die Zeugung bzw. das Pon Farr für die Vulkanier von überaus privater Natur sei. Für Leonard wären trotz einer solch privaten Angelegenheit die Details interessant, da die Mutter ein Mensch und der Vater ein Vulkanier ist. Howard stellt sich dabei vor, wie die Eltern für die Zeugung in eine Klinik aufsuchen müssten und Spocks Vater dabei in einem kleinen Zimmer mit dem Magazin „Spitze Ohren und scharfe Ärsche“ sitzen würde. Ebenso wird Spocks letzter Satz aus zitiert. thumb|Sheldons Team trägt Shirts, die Star-Trek-Uniformen nachempfunden sind Da Sheldon aus dem Team seiner Freunde verbannt wird, weil er alle Fragen selbst beantworten will, stellt er ein eigenes Team zusammen. Dies besteht aus ihm und drei Hilfskräften der Universität. Sein Team trägt dabei eine art Uniform, die denen aus nachempfunden sind. An Stelle des Sternenflottenabzeichens befindet sich ein Kreis mit einem AA für Amazonen-Ameisen (im Original Army Ants). Sheldosn Shirt ist dabei golden, wie das eines Kommandooffiziers. Die anderen Teammitglieder tragen dagegen ein Redshirt. Am Ende der Folge stellt Penny Leonard und Sheldon im Rahmen eines Quizes zwei Fragen, die die beiden mit Bezeichnungen aus Star Trek beantworten. Die Zeitmaschine („The Nerdvana Annihilation“, 1x14) Leonard ersteigert versehendlich die original Zeitmaschine aus dem Film Die Zeitmaschine. Er will damit in die Vergangenheit reisen, um mitzuerlegen wie Graham Bell das Telefon erfindet. Da er jedoch glaubt nicht einfach in das Haus von Bell zu kommen, schlägt Sheldon vor, zunächst in die Zukunft zu reisen, um sich eine Tarnvorrichtung zu besorgen. Auf Rajs Frage, wie weit er in die Zukunft reisen muss, entgegnet Sheldon, dass Captain Kirk den Romulanern eine Tarnvorrichtung bei Sternzeit 5027,3 stiehlt, was seiner Berechnung nach genau dem 10. Januar 2328 entspricht. . Die Berechnung wurde von Sheldon offenbar über einen Sternzeitrechner durchgeführt. Die Episode selbst spielt im Jahr 2268.}} Durch den Transport der Zeitmaschine kommt Penny zu spät zur Arbeit und ist sauer auf Leonard, Sheldon, Howard und Raj. Leonard sieht den Grund für seine Probleme in seiner Science-Fiction-Vernarrtheit und will nun seine Science-Fiction-Sammlung an Larry im Comicbuchladen verkaufen. Allerdings stellen seine Freunde sich ihm in den Weg. Daraufhin droht er, seine noch unversehrte und original verpackte Geordi La Forge Actionfigur ohne Visor aus der limitierten -Edition aus der Verpackung zu entnehmen. Sofort fordern seine Freunde ihn auf, ruhig zu bleiben. Staffel 2 Milch mit Valium („The Bad Fish Paradigm“, 2x01) Penny will seine Beziehung mit Leonard langsam angehen, was dessen Freunde jedoch für ein Zeichen halten, dass er keine Chance bei ihr hat. Während einer Meinungsverschiedenheit behauptet Leonard, dass die Sache langsam anzugehen im Vergleich zu Howards und Rajs Bemühen eine Freundin zu finden an die Warpgeschwindigkeit reicht. Als Penny später Sheldon fragt, ob es für sie Sinn macht, weiter mit Leonard auszugehen oder ob es ihm mit ihr langweilig werden wird, fragt er sie, ob sie sich in den Grundlagen der Quantenphysik auskennt, klingonisch spricht oder irgendwelche Kartentricks beherrscht. Penny muss das alles verneinen. Sex mit der Erzfeindin („The Codpiece Topology“, 2x02) thumb|Sheldon als Spock verkleidet auf dem Renaissance-Fest Als Leonard von seinen weiblichen Errungenschaften in den letzten 10 Jahren berichtet, berichtet er auch von einer Bekanntschaft auf der letztjährigen Comicmesse. Doch Raj lässt das nicht gelten, da seiner Ansicht nach das, was auf der Comicmesse passiert ist, auch dort bleibt. Howard kennt den Grund für Rajs Ansicht und erklärt, dass er nur so denkt, weil Raj etwas mit einem Kerl namens Richard hatte, der als grünes Sklavenmädchen vom Orion verkleidet war. Schließlich verteidigt sich Raj und erklärt, dass er ihm nur ein Essen ausgab und ihn einmal küsste. Außerdem berichtet er, dass der Mann behauptete, er heiße Kimberley. Nachdem die vier Freunde auf einem Renaissance-Fest waren, von dem Sheldon aufgrund von epochalen Ungenauigkeiteten sehr enttäuscht ist, schlägt Howards einen erneuten Besuche vor. Doch Sheldon lehnt dies strikt ab. Daraufhin schlägt Raj vor, Sheldon könne als Wissenschaftsoffizier aus Star Trek verkleidet, einen Planeten erforschen, der der Erde der Renaissance gleicht. Sheldon denkt dabei sofort an Spock und findet die Aussicht darauf faszinierend. Am Ende der Episode ist er tatsächlich als Spock verkleidet und mit Tricorder auf dem Fest und stößt auf Temporale Anomalien. Dessous auf der Oberleitung („The Panty Pinata Polarization“ 2x07) thumb|Klingonisches Boggle und Klingon Dictionary Zu Beginn der Episode spielen Leonard, Sheldon, Howard und Raj klingonisches Boggle. Während das Spiel läuft, liegt ein The Klingon Dictionary mit auf dem Tisch. Beim Boogle kommt es zu folgendem Gespräch: Kurz danach kommt Penny herein und schaltet Americas Next Top Model ein. Während Sheldon daraufhin weiterspielen will, verlieren Leonard, Howard und Raj völlig das Interesse an Boggle. Stein, Schere, Spock („The Lizard-Spock Expansion“, 2x08) thumb|Alle nehmen Spock Sheldon sieht sich Saturn-City (im Original Saturn 3) an, als Raj dazu kommt. Er erklärt, dass er besser findet. Sheldon kann das nicht verstehen und fragt, was an Deep Space 9 besser ist, woraufhin Raj entgegnet, dass es um 6 besser ist, wenn man die beiden Serien subtrahiert. Das überzeugt Sheldon nicht. Nun tritt Leonard dazu und schlägt vor, Babylon 5 zu schauen, da das irgendwo zwischen 3 und 9 liegt. Raj will das Problem mit „Stein, Papier, Schere“ lösen, doch Sheldon ist von der Idee nicht begeistert, da das Spiel zwischen Freunden, die sich gut kennen, auf Grund der geringen Anzahl an Optionen zu 75-80% unentschieden ausgeht. Aus diesem Grund schlägt Sheldon vor, „Stein, Papier, Schere, Echse, Spock“ zu spielen. Dabei wird Spock durch einen vulkanischen Gruß symbolisiert. Als Raj und Sheldon das Spiel jedoch ausprobieren, nehmen beide Spock. Später wollen Sheldon, Raj und Howard mit „Stein, Papier, Schere, Echse, Spock“ entscheiden, wer das letzte Wan Tan bekommt. Erneut ist das Ergebnis, dass alle sich für Spock entscheiden, woraufhin Sheldon fordert, dass einer von ihnen aufhören muss, Spock zu nehmen. Die Regeln von Stein, Papier, Schere, Echse, Spock lauten: Schere schneidet Papier Papier bedeckt Stein Stein zerquetscht Echse Echse vergiftet Spock Spock zertrümmert Schere Schere köpft Echse Echse frisst Papier Papier wiederlegt Spock Spock verdampft Stein Stein schleift Schere Im Laufe der Episode streiten sich Raj und Sheldon darüber, ob oder schlimmer ist. Dabei ist Raj der Meinung, dass Start Trek 1 besser ist, während Sheldon Star Trek 5 um Lichtjahre besser findet. Raj besteht jedoch darauf, dass Star Trek 5 die Einheit ist, in der man schlechte Qualität misst. Das will Sheldon wiederlegen, indem er gesteht, dass Star Trek 5 zwar einige charakteristische Schwächen in Drehbuch und Regie hat, Star Trek 1 allerdings komplett misslungen ist. Dazu zählt er Ausstattung, Musik, Kostüme und die Synchronfassung. Um einen Kompromiss zu fassen, schlägt Sheldon dann vor, sich darauf zu einigen, dass eindeutig der Beste ist. Aber auch hier hat Raj eine andere Meinung und erklärt, dass für ihn der Beste ist. Unflotter Dreier („The White Asparagus Triangulation“, 2x09) Leonard versucht eine Beziehung zu der Ärztin Stephanie aufzubauen und Sheldon will diese vorantreiben. Dabei spielen sich folgende Dialoge ab: Die Geschenk-Hypothese („The Bath Item Gift Hypothesis“, 2x11) Penny schenkt Sheldon zu Weihnachten eine Serviette mit einer speziellen Widmung Für Sheldon, lebe lang und in Frieden – Leonard Nimoy. Penny entschuldigt sich bei dem Geschenk dafür, dass sie dreckig ist und erklärt, dass Nimoy sie benutzte, als er in das Restaurant kam, in dem sie arbeitet und sich damit den Mund abwischte. Sheldon ist von dem Geschenk überweltigt und erklärt, dass er nun die DNA hat und nur noch eine Eizelle braucht, um sich seinen eigenen Leonard Nimoy zu klonen. Sofort entgegnet Penny, dass er von ihr nur die Serviette bekommt. Die Kissen-Katastrophe („The Cushion Saturation“ 2x16) Nachdem Penny versehendlich Sheldons Lieblingsplatz mit einem Paintball beschmutzt und sich auch nach der Reinigung nicht mehr auf seinem Platz wohlfühlt, schießt er Penny beim nächsten Paintabll-Spiel einfach ab und es kommt zu folgendem Wortwechsel in Anlehnung an Khan Noonien Singhs Ausspruch in : Der Kampf der Bienenköniginnen („The Dead Hooker Juxtaposition“, 2x19) Leonard, Howard und Raj sind von Alicia, die gerade erst in Wohnung 5A einzieht, hin und weg und lassen sich von der neuen Mitbewohnerin für alle möglichen Arbeiten ausnutzen. Penny ist um ihre Freunde besorgt möchte mit Alicia darüber reden: Der Wolowitz-Koeffizient („The Hofstadter Isotope“ 2x20) Sheldon ist nicht begeistert darüber, dass an es an einem Donnerstag nicht wie gewöhnlich Pizza geben soll, doch Leonard entgegnet, dass an diesem Tag der „Alles ist möglich“-Donnerstag ist. Daraufhin schlägt Sheldon vor, doch die Mittwochsaktivität, nämlich den Besuch im Comicbuchlanden, an diesem Tag vorzunehmen. Doch Howard hat einen besseren Einfall und will durch die Bars ziehen, da an diesem Tag Ladys-Nacht ist und die Frauen auf Grund des Alkohols für alles bereit sind. Er, Leonard und Raj unterhalten sich darüber und Sheldon beobachtet sie dabei. Man kommt zu dem Schluss, den Comicbuchladen aufzusuchen und das Aufreißen der Frauen auf ein anderes Mal zu verlegen. Sheldon quitiert das Verhalten seiner Freunde mit einem für Spock typischen Faszinierend. Im Comicbuchladen finde Sheldon und Howard ein Comicbuch, das sie beide noch nicht haben. Um den Streit über das Comicbuch beizulegen, schlägt Howard vor, Stein, Papier, Schere, Echse, Spock zu spielen. Später zu Hause schauen sich Leonard und Sheldon die -Episode mit der integrierten -Episode ( ). Da es zuvor dem Comicbuchhändler Stuart gelang, Penny anzubaggern, schaltet Leonard den Fernseher zu Sheldons Unzufriedenheit mitten in der Episode ab. Die Las-Vegas-Kur („The Vegas Renormalization“ 2x21) Sheldon, Leonard, Howard und Raj spielen ein Spiel, bei dem sie einen geheimein Charakter aussuchen müssen. Die Anderen können 20 Fragen stellen und müssen raten, um welchen Charakter es sich handelt. Als Sheldon an der Reihe ist, kommt es zu folgendem Dialog: Später spielt Sheldon das Spiel mit Penny, die nach 20 Frage noch nicht rät, wer er ist. Daraufhin erklärt Sheldon erneut, dass er Spock ist. Die Weltraumtoilette („The Classified Material Turbulence“, 2x22) Howard prahlt im Comicbuchladen, dass in diesem Moment das Spaceshuttle an der ISS andockt um das „Wolowitz'sche Schwerelosigkeitsnotdurftentsorgungssystem“ zu installieren. Seine Freunde machen sich daraufhin über sein „High-Tech-Klo“ lustig: Als Howard, Raj und Sheldon später versuchen, einen Konstruktionsfehler der Toilette zu beheben, testen sie die Funktion mit einem Stück Hackbraten von Howards Mutter. Beim Test fliegt das Stück Hackbraten an die Decke von Sheldons und Leonards Appartment und bleibt dort kleben. Die drei Männer schauen nach oben und Sheldon sagt Faszinierend. Staffel 3 Der Nordpol-Plan („The Electric Can Opener Fluctuation“, 3x01) thumb|Sheldon mit einem Bart wie Spock im Spiegeluniversum Als Sheldon, Leonard, Howard und Raj nach Hause kommen, tragen alle vier einen Bart. Dabei erinnert Sheldons Bart stark an den von Spock im Spiegeluniversum. In Sheldons und Leonards Appartment sprechen Howard und Raj leise darüber, dass sie Sheldon etwas sagen müssen. Sheldon, der sich in einem anderen Zimmer befindet, hört das und will wissen, was die beiden ihm sagen müssen, woraufhin Howard sich an Sheldons Vulkanier-Gehör erinnert. Dann gestehen sie ihm, dass sie während ihrer gemeinsamen Polexpedition seine Messwerte verfälscht haben. Sofort will Sheldon Leonard, der gerade Penny besucht, zur Rede stellen. Er klopft an Pennys Tür und Leonard fordert sie auf, nicht zu sprechen. Allerdings kann Sheldon das durch die Tür hören, woraufhin auch Leonard an Sheldons Vulkanier-Gehör erinnert wird. Später versucht Penny ihn mit einer Passage aus aufheitern, indem sie seine Situation mit der von Kirk vergleicht, der bewusst Lügen über Spock verbreitet hat, um das Kommando über die ''Enterprise'' zu erhalten. Pennys Versuch schlägt jedoch fehl, da Sheldons Stimmung dadurch noch weiter sinkt. Ihm wird klar, dass er nicht nur die Comicbuchmesse verpasste, sondern auch den neuen Star-Trek-Film. Der Mann, der seine Omi liebte („The Creepy Candy Coating Corollary“, 3x05) Im Comicbuchladen findet ein Mystische Warlords von Ka'a-Tournier statt. Sheldon will zunächst nicht teilnehmen, doch als er erfährt, dass auch Wil Wheaton teilnimmt, ändert er seine Meinung. Sheldon will Wil unbedingt besiegen und erklärt, dass er als Jugendlicher Wil Wheatone, alias Wesley Crusher aus verehrte, da der - genauso wie Sheldon selbst - ein eidetisches Gedächtnis hat. 1995, so Sheldon weiter, fuhr er 10 Stunden in seiner Kadetten-Uniform zu einer Sci-Fi-Convention, um Wil Wheaton zu treffen und sich seine original verpackte Wesley-Crusher-Actionfigur signieren zu lassen. Allerdings tauchte Wil damals nicht auf. Aus diesem Grund schwor er ewig Wil Wheaton währenden Hass. Laut eigener Aussage hat Wil Wheaton Platz sechs in der Liste von Sheldons ewigen Feinden. Seinen Hass drückt Sheldon damit aus, dass er ein Zitat für Khan Noonien Singh aus erfindet. Dann trägt er sich in die Teilnehmerliste ein. thumb|Sheldon und Wil Wheaton spielen Mystische Warlords von Ka'a Während des Tourniers gewinnen das Team Wil und Stuart sowie Sheldon und Raj alle Spiele und stehen sich im Finale gegenüber. Während Sheldon auf das große Aufeinandertreffen hinfiebert, zitiert er noch mehrfach aus Star Trek II: Der Zorn des Khan. Als sie schließlich aufeinandertreffen, hat Sheldon Wil Wheaton kurz vor einer Niederlage. Dann erzählt er ihm die Geschichte seiner Reise zu der Convention, auf der er vergeblich hoffte, Wil Wheaton zu treffen. Der entgegnet, dass er nicht kommen konnte, weil seine Oma gestorben war. Dann entschuldigt er sich, dass er Sheldon enttäuscht hat. Der wiederum ist so mitgenommen von der Geschichte, dass er das Spiel absichtlich verliert. Dankent nimmt Wil an und berichtet, dass seine Oma glücklich sein wird, wenn sie hört, dass er das Spiel gewonnen hat. Nachdem Sheldon das hört, ruft er laut Wheaton, was eine Anspielung auf Kirks Ausruf Khan in Star Trek II: Der Zorn des Khan ist. Leonard bittet Penny, Howard mit einer ihrer Freundinen zu verkuppeln. Als Howard sich erkundigt, was Penny ihrer Freundin über ihn erzählt hat, sagt sie unter anderem, dass er fünf Sprachen spricht. Howard korrigiert sie und erklärt, dass er auch Klingonisch spricht. Darauf entgegnet Leonard, dass Klingonisch bei Frauen nicht zählt. Das Suppentattoo („The Adhesive Duck Deficiency“ 3x08) Sheldon erstellt einen Logbucheintrag bei Sternzeit 63345.3. Als Sheldon Penny später wegen eines ausgekugelten Arms ins Krankenhaus bringt, fährt er das Auto sehr langsam. Penny will, dass er schneller fährt und es kommt zu folgendem Gespräch: Mädels an der Bar („The Maternal Congruence“, 3x11) Nachdem Leonard, der Besuch von seiner Mutter bekommen hat, sich frustriert in sein Zimmer zurückgezogen hat, da Sheldon mehr über Kontakt zu ihr hat, als er selbst, sucht Sheldon ihn auf. Als Leonard fragt, was Sheldon will, antwortet der: Was ich will ist, mit einem Ein-Personen-Suttle die Enterprise zu verlassen und zu einem Planetoiden zu reisen, auf dem ich Herrsche und der Sheldon Alpha V heißt. Terror in der Stadt der Rosen („The Bozeman Reaction“, 3x13) thumb|Sheldon verabschiedet sich mit vulkanischem Gruß Durch einen Einbruch im Appartment ist Sheldon verängstigt und will Pasadena verlassen. Als Ziel sucht er sich Bozeman in Montana aus. Zur Verabschiedung von seinen Freunden hinterjässt er ein Video. Am Ende des Videos zeigt er den vulkanischen Gruß und sagt Lebt lang und in Frieden. Sheldon pro se („The Excelsior Acquisition“, 3x16) Der Comicbuchauto Stan Lee soll in Stuarts Comicbuchladen eine Autogrammstunde geben. Als Leonard Penny davon erzählt, glaubt diese, dass es sich bei Stan Lee um jemanden aus Star Trek handelt. Die Herren des Rings („The Precious Fragmentation“, 3x17) Leonard, Sheldon, Howard und Raj kaufen von einem Trödler eine Kiste mit allerlei Gegenständen für $60. Unter den Gegenständen befindet sich zunächst Spocks Kopf ohne Körper. Kurz darauf findet Leonard dann Spocks Körper mit dem Kopf von Mr. T darauf. Später berichtet Howard, dass er einen Bekannten hat, der auf dem Schwarzmarkt mit Sammlerstücken handelt. Darunter befinden sich auch Phaser und Unterhöschen, die Lieutenant Uhura auf der Leinwand trug. Die dunkle Seite des Mondes („The Pants Alternative“, 3x18) Sheldon ist verwundert, da sich Raj sehr mit unwichtigen Dingen wie „Avatar - Aufbruch nach Pandora“ beschäftigt, obwohl es doch wichtigere Fragen gibt z. B. warum William Shatner nicht im neuen Star-Trek-Film mitgespielt hat. Als Leonard mitteilen will, wer den diesjährigen Wissenschaftspreis bekommen will, geht Sheldon davon aus, dass er ihn erneut nicht erhält und sagt im Bezug auf Shatners Fehlen im neuen Star-Trek-Film: Ich bin der William Shatner der theoretischen Physik. Nachdem Leonard allerdings erklärt, dass er die Auszeichnung doch bekommt, stürmt Sheldon freudig aus der Kantine. Daraufhin seufzt Howard ironisch: Genau das hat der William Shatner der Teilchenphysik zu seiner Selbstüberschätzung noch gebraucht. Das L-Wort („The Wheaton Recurrence“, 3x19) Sheldons Liste von coolen Transportmitteln lautet in der Reihenfolge Raketenrucksack, Hoverborad, Transporter, Bad-Mobil, Riesenarmeise. Am Abend gehen Leonard, Sheldon, Howard, Raj und Penny bowlen. Dabei treten sie gegen Stuart aus dem Comicbuchladen an. Dieser hat als Ersatz für einen Spieler Wil Wheaton eingeladen. Während des Bowlings führt Sheldon mit einer Bowling-Kugel eine Gedankenverschmelzung mit folgenden Worten durch: Ich bin eins mit der Kugel. Meine Gedanken sind ihre Gedanken. Ihre Löcher sind meine Löcher. Danach räumt er alle Pins mit der Kugel ab. Während des Spiels nimmt Howard Wil zur Seite und erklärt, dass er ein großer Fan ist. Dann will er wissen - obwohl ihm bewusst ist, dass Wil die Star-Trek-Fragen sicher zu den Ohren herauskommen - ob Wil eventuell einmal Whoopi Goldberg flachgelegt hat. [[Datei:T-Shirt_der_Wesley_Crushers.jpg|thumb|T-Shirt der Wesley Crushers]] Da Penny wegen Unstimmigkeiten mit Leonard das Team verlässt und man das Spiel zu Sheldons Leidwesen aufgeben muss, vereinbart er für den nächsten Abend ein Rückspielt. Für das Rückspiel lässt Sheldon ein T-Shird mit der Aufschrift The Wesley Crushers anfertigen. Da Penny die Aufschrift nicht versteht, erklärt ihr Leonard, dass dies eine Anspielung auf Wil Wheatons Figur in , Wesley Crusher ist. Doch auch das versteht Penny nicht, woraufhin Sheldon erklärt, dass das Shirt impliziert, dass sie Wesley, also will platt machen werden. Doch das scheint keiner in seinem Team zu verstehen. Auch Wil geht davon aus, als er das Shirt sieht, dass das Team lediglich nach ihm benannt wurde. Auf Grund der Konfusion packt Sheldon das Shirt schließlich wieder ein. Später kommt es zu einem Wortgefecht zwischen Sheldon und Wil, wobei Sheldon erneut auf sein Wortspiel eingeht. Wil gelingt es jedoch, ihn wütend zu machen und er erklärt, dass Sheldons reaktion gut ist und er auf die Dunkle Seite kommen soll. Sheldon ist über die Aussage empört, da sie nicht einmal aus Star Trek stammt. Vierer ohne Sheldon („The Plimpton Stimulation“, 3x21) Als Dr. Plimpton Sheldon besucht, überlässt er ihr vorübergehend sein Zimmer. Bei der Einweisung in sein Zimmer zeigt er ihr auch die Vorräte für den Notfall. Dazu gehört unter Anderem die zweite Staffel von . Die Wahrheit über den Fahrstuhl („The Staircase Implementation“, 3x22) Leonard erzählt Penny, wie er damals bei Sheldon einzog. Dabei erinnert er sich auch noch an die Fragen, die ihm Sheldon stellte. Eine der Fragen lautet, ob er Kirk oder Picard vorzieht. Daraufhin antwortet Leonard: Also das ist knifflig. Also, die Original Serie vor die Nächste Generation, aber Picard vor Kirk. Sheldon stimmt dem zu. Nie mehr dumme Typen („The Lunar Excitation“, 3x23) Leonard, Sheldon, Howard und Raj wollen einen Laserstahl zum Mond schießen und dessen Reflektion wieder empfangen, um die Entfernung messen zu können. Zum Aktivieren des Lasers verwendet Sheldon Jean-Luc Picards Befehl: Machen Sie es so. Später melden Howard und Raj Sheldon bei einer Datingseite an. Dort spuckt der Computer mit Amy Farrah Fowler seine ideale Partnerin aus. Also die Amy ein Date mit Sheldon will, beichten Howard und Raj ihm von ihrer Aktion, doch Sheldon ist davon nicht überzeugt. Daraufhin versucht Raj Sheldon damit zu überzeugen, dass auch Spock sich alle sieben Jahre auf ein Date einließ. Sofort entgegnet Sheldon, dass es sich beim Pon Farr nicht um ein Date handelt, sondern dass sein Blut vor lauter Paarungsverlangen kochte. Daraufhin entgegnet Howard, dass Sheldon erst einmal mit einer Tasse Kaffee anfangen und das Pon Farr noch etwas aufschieben sollte. Staffel 4 Und jetzt mit Zunge („The Hot Troll Deviation“, 4x04) thumb|George Takei in Howards Zimmer Howard ist sich seiner Gefühle für seine ehemalige Freundin Bernadette nicht sicher. In seiner Fantasie, in der erscheint ihm George Takei und vermutet, dass Howard homosexuelle Neigungen hat. Doch der bestreitet das. Daraufhin fragt Katee Sackhoff, die ebenfalls in Howard Fantasie erscheint, Takei, wie er damit umgeht, immer nur als Science-Fiction-Ikone gesehen zu werden. Der entgegnet, dass es schwer ist, da die Leute immer nur Kurs liegt an, Captain hören wollen. Takei trägt dabei Sulus Kostüm, dass dieser in im San Francisco der 1980er trug. Später erscheint George Takei erneut in Howards Fantasie, als dieser sich mit Bernadette versöhnt. Howard hat in seinem Zimmer das Model der [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)]] an der Decke hängen. Das Modell hängt dort auch in den nächsten Episoden, in denen sein Zimmer zu sehen ist und wird, bis er aus dem Haus seiner Mutter auszieht. Der Gestank der Verzweiflung („The Desperation Emanation“ 4x05) Als Amy Sheldon fragt, ob er einverstanden ist, dass sie ihn ihrer Mutter vorstellt, bricht dieser die Videokonferenz mit ihr ab und bittet Leonard um Hilfe. Dieser schlägt Sheldon vor, Amy einfach zu sagen, wie er das empfindet, woraufhin Sheldon entgegnet: Leonard, ich bin Physiker und kein Hippie. Besuch vom FBI („The Apology Insufficiency“, 4x07) thumb|Ein Gorn in Sheldons Traum Sheldon fühlt sich schuldig, da er Howard die Teilnahme an einem Projekt des Verteidigungsminsteriums vermasselt hat. In einem Schuldtraum sitzt unter anderem ein Gorn mit einem Comic auf der Couch. Im Schlaf murmelt Sheldon: Nein Gorn! Nein, da sitze ich. Etwas später in der Bar, in der Penny arbeitet, vergleicht er seine Lage mit dem aussichtslosen ''Kobayashi-Maru''-Test in der Sternenflottenakademie. Penny erinnert Sheldon daran, dass man diesen nicht meistern kann. Doch der weist darauf hin, dass Kirk es geschafft habe. Penny kontert jedoch, Kirk habe betrogen. Die Tatsache, dass Penny davon weiß überrascht Sheldon und er denkt, er hätte die Lösung für sein Problem: Howard umprogrammieren sowie Kirk den Simulator manipulierte. Penny versucht ihn zu überzeugen das zu lassen, aber Sheldeon erhebt sein Glas auf James Tiberius Kirk und verlässt die Bar. 21 Sekunden („The 21 Second Excitation“, 4x08) Leonard, Sheldon, Howard und Raj wollen ins Kino, um die 21 Sektunden längere Version von Jäger des verlorenen Schatzes anzusehen. 7 Stunden vor dem Start des Filmes will Sheldon aufbrechen, um einen Platz zu ergattern, doch Leonard lehnt ab. Daraufhin will Sheldon wissen, was aus dem Leonard wurde, der 14 Stunden für die Premiäre von anstand. Darauf erwidert der, dass er angestanden hat, während Sheldon geschlafen hat. Als er dann von einem Toilettenbesuch zurückkam, musste er sich mit einem Klingonen prügeln, da Sheldon ihm nicht beistand. Allerdings fand er das Schlimmste an der Sache, dass er sich Star Trek: Nemesis ansehen musste. Sofort erinnert Sheldon ihn daran, dass sie dafür ausgezeichnete Plätze bekamen. Später stehen die vier in der Schlange zum Einlass in das Kino, als Wil Wheaton mit drei Freunden eintrifft. Sofort wirft ihm Sheldon an den Kopf, er sei der Jar Jar Binks des Star-Trek-Universums und fordert ihn auf, sich hinten anzustellen. In diesem Moment kommt ein Mitarbeiter des Kinos und erkennt Wil. Er erklärt, dass er ein Fan von Wil ist und lässt ihn und seine Freunde an der Warteschlange vorbei ins Kino. Das regt Sheldon auf, da es sich bei dem Film um Indiana Jones und nicht um Star Trek handelt und er wirft Wil vor, dass er selbst bei Star-Trek-Conventions nur eingelassen wird, wenn er mit aufbaut. Leonard fordert Sheldon auf, sich zu beruhigen. Doch der will das nicht tun und zitiert Jean-Luc Picard im Film : Hier wird der Schlussstrich gezogen. Bis hier her und nicht weiter. Der falsche richtige Freund („The Boyfriend Complexity“, 4x09) Sheldon mag die ganzen neuen Versionen von Monopoly nicht. Er bevorzugt die klassische Version und die klingonische version des Spiels. Raj und Howard spielen Raumschiffe versenken. Dabei hat eines von Rajs Raumschiffen ein Loch in der Mitte. Howard kann das nicht akzeptieren und fragt ihn, welches Raumschiff schon ein Loch in der Mitte hat, woraufhin Raj entgegnet, dass es sich um einen romulanischen Kampfbagel handelt. Die animalische Amy („The Alien Parasite Hypothesis“, 4x10) Amy findet heraus, dass sie urch Pennys Ex-Freund sexuell erregt war. Sheldon will ir helfen und erklärt, dass er sich in Fällen wie dieser an eine Macht wendet, die größer ist als er. Daraufhin fragt Amy, ob es sich dabei um religion handelt, woraufhin Sheldon erklärt, dass es sich um Star Trek handelt. Dann fragt er, ob Amy gesehen hat. Sie verneint dies, woraufhin Sheldon ihr empfieht es zu assen, da er furchtbar ist. Nun erklärt er, dass man am Anfang des Films erfährt, dass Spock, wenn er glaubt, sich vom Pfad der Logik zu entfernen, da die Gefühle seiner menschlichen Hälfte überhand gewinnen, er diese mit der volkanischen Mentaltechnik des Kolinahr unterdrückt. Da Amy Star Trek daraufhin als billige Science-Fiction abtut, wendet Sheldon nun bei sich Kolinahr an, um seinen Ärger bezüglich ihrer Aussage zu unterdrücken. Als Sheldon später für Amy ein Date mit Pennys Ex-Freund organisiert, um ihr zu ermägichen, ihre Begierden auszuleben, willigt die ein. Während sie mit dem Mann spricht, wird ihr jedoch klar, dass für die das Kolinahr die richtige Alternative ist. Sie verlässt die Bar, in der sie sich getroffen haben und Sheldon verabschiedet sich von dem Mann mit dem vulkanischen Gruß. Der peinliche Kuss („The Justice League Recombination“, 4x11) An Sylvester findet in Stuarts Comicbuchladen ein Kostümwettbewerb statt. Während der Preisverleihung sind auch zwei Personen in Sternenflottenuniformen zu sehen. In der Auslage im Comicbuchladen stehen eine Puppe von Spock und James T. Kirk zum Verkauf. Die Bushose („The Bus Pants Utilization“, 4x12) Leonard will mit seinen Freunden eine App entwickeln. Zunächst ist Sheldon auch Teil des Teams, doch als er versucht, seinen Willen durchzusetzen, wird er von Leonard aus dem Team geschmissen. Um das Projekt zu sabotieren, stellt Sheldon sein Theremin im Wohnzimmer auf, in dem Leonard, Howard und Raj gerade an ihrem Projekt arbeiten und spielt dort die Titelmusik von auf dem Instrument. Die neutrale Zone („The Love Car Displacement“, 4x13) Leonard und Penny sind gewissermaßen gezwungen, in einem Bett zu schlafen. Leonard schlägt die Ernennung der Mitte zur Neutralen Zone vor, muss es Penny jedoch erst erklären. Er erwähnt allerdings auch, dass Romulaner und Föderation diese hin und wieder zu Verhandlungszwecken oder für Militärschläge ignorierten. Darauf erwidert Penny: Also gut Schätzchen, um es mal so zu formulieren, dass du es verstehst: Von der Taille an abwärts sind meine Schilde aktiviert. Später schlägt Penny vor, sie könnten die Neutrale Zone ausnahmsweise außer Acht lassen, worauf Leonard sich sofort an sie schmiegt. Ein Traum von Bollywood („The Thespian Catalyst“, 4x14) thumb|Penny zeigt den vulkanischen Gruß Sheldon nimmt Schauspielunterricht bei Penny. Dafür hat Sheldon eine von ihm im Alter von zehn Jahren geschriebene und auf Star Trek basierende Episode mit dem Namen „… die nie ein Sheldon zuvor gesehen hat“ in einen Einakter umgewandelt. In der Episode geht es um einen hochintelligenten, zehnjärigen Jungen, der aus dem ignoranten und unaufgeklärten Texas in das 23. Jahrhundert gebeamt wird, wo er nicht nur geschätzt und gefördert, sondern auch gefeiert wird. Die Szene, die Sheldon nachspielen will besteht darin, dass die Mutter des Jungen auf den Gesandten der Föderation, Mr. Spock, trifft und mit diesem streitet. Zunächst will Sheldon Mr. Spock spielen, doch Penny will ihn aus seine Wohlfühlzone holen und besteht darauf selbst Mr. Spock zu spielen, während Sheldon seine Mutter spielen soll. Als Sheldon dies noch einmal hinterfragt, entgegnet Penny, dass das nur logisch ist. Während sie die Dialoge sprechen, zeigt Penny den vulkanischen Gruß. Der Mann der Stunde („The Benefactor Factor“, 4x15) Als Dr. Siebert, der Präsident der Universität, in der Leonard, Sheldon, Howard und Raj arbeiten, die Vier für den kommenden Samstag einlädt, bei einer Spendensammlung für die Universität teilzunehmen, erklärt Sheldon, dass er sich dabei fühlen würde, wie ein preisgekrünter Mastochse auf einem texanischen Volksfest. Dann empfiehlt er seinen Freunden, zu einem solchen Volksfest besser nicht in einer Star-Trek-Uniform zu gehen. Das Juwel von Mumbai („The Toast Derivation“, 4x17) thumb|LeVar Burton in Sheldons und Leonards Appartment Da Leonard nun viel Zeit mit Rajs Schwester Priya verbringt, werden die Treffen der Gruppe nun in Rajs Wohnung verlegt. Sheldon gefällt das nicht. Er lädt stattdessen den Comicbuchhändler Stuart, seinen verhassten Kollegen Kripke, Pennys Ex-Freund Zack und LeVar Burton, den er über Twitter ontaktiert hat, ein. Als Leonard davon erfährt, dass LeVar Burton komt, bittet er Shaldon ihn zu grüßen und ihm mitzuteilen, dass er ihn in fand. Doch Sheldon lehnt das ab, da sich Leonard nicht bei seinen neuen Freunden einmischen soll. Allerdings erscheint LeVar Burton zunächst nicht. Das Treffen verläuft nicht nach Sheldons Vorstellung und deshalb verlässt er die Gruppe. Als LeVar Burton später doch noch ankommt, öffnet er die Tür zu Sheldons und Leonards Appartment und sieht dort Stuart, Kripke und Zack Karaokelieder singen. Schnell schließt er die Tür wieder und geht. Dabei erklärt er, dass es das für ihn mit Twitter war. Herz zwei („The Prestidigitation Approximation“, 4x18) Als Priya Leonard neu einkleidet, hängt sie die neuen Kleider in einen Schrank. Dabei entdeckt sie seine Sternenflottenuniformen und fragt wie viele er hat. Leonard entgegnet, dass es nur zwei sind. Eine Galauniform und eine normale. . Im späteren Verlauf der Serie hat Leonard noch eine Uniform aus .}} Später fragt Leonard Priya, ob sie eine Lieutenant Uhura-Uniform anziehen würde, wenn er eine besorgen würde, woraufhin sie entgegent, dass es für sie und ihre Familie schwer genug ist, dass Raj eine solche Uniform in seinem Schrank hat. Sie weigert sich deshalb darüber nachzudenken. Zudem hat Leonard eine Figur von Captain Kirk und eine Büste von Commander Riker in seinem Zimmer Stehen. Der Zarnecki-Feldzug („The Zarnecki Incursion“, 4x19) thumb|Sheldon mit einem Bat'leth Sheldons [https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/World_of_Warcraft World of Warcraft-Account] wurde gehackt und alle Besitztümer geraubt. Howard gelingt es, den Übeltäter ausfindig gemacht und die Freunde beschließen sich diesen vorzunehmen. Vor dem Haus des Diebes holt Sheldon seine Bat'leth hervor, woraufhin Leonard erklärt, dass sie es nicht einsetzen werden, sondern den Mann nur bitten wollen, die Sachen zurückzugeben. Sheldon ist entteuscht, dass seine Klinge kein Blut kosten wird. Das Vorhaben geht nach hinten los und der Mann nimmt Sheldon auch noch das Bat'leth ab. Auf der Fahrt zurück nach Hause erklärt, Sheldon, dass der Dieb eigentlich der Verlierer ist, da das Bat'leth ohne Echtheitszertifikat eigentlich wertlos ist. Souvlaki statt Pizza („The Agreement Dissection“, 4x21) thumb|Selbstzerstörungssequenz im LCARS-Design Um seine neue Mitbewohnervereinbarung von Leonard unterschreiben zu lassen, fragt Sheldon ihn, ob es sich erinnert, was in der -Episode passierte. Der entgegnet, dass Captain Kirk die Selbstzerstörungssequenz zu aktivieren und die ''Enterprise'' in die Luft zu sprengen, wenn Bele und Lokai nicht aufgeben. Sheldon bestätigt das und aktiviert dann an seinem Computer selbst die Selbstzerstörung (das Design der Selbstzerstörungssequenz erinnert dabei an eine LCARS-Konsole aus ). Leonard versteht nicht und will wissen, ob Sheldon die Wohnung zerstören will, wenn er nicht unterschreibt. Der entgegnet, dass er das zuerst vorhatte, allerdings sah er auf Grund all seiner coolen Sachen in der Wohnung davon ab. Daraufhin will Priya wissen, was genau passieren will. Sheldon entgegnet, dass, sollte der Countdown auf 0 Herunterzählen, eine Mail an ihre Eltern verschickt wird, in der diese über die Beziehung zwischen ihr und Leonard aufgeklärt werden. Nach einer Kurzen Diskussion willigt Leonard ein und Sheldon bricht die Selbstzerstörungssequenz ab. Um seinen Triumpf zu untermauern lsst er Priya wissen, dass sie vielleicht in Cambridge war, er jedoch ist Ehrenabsolvent der Sternenflottenakademie. Die Antilope im Curry („The Wildebeest Implementation“, 4x22) Sheldon entwickelt ein Drei-Personen-Schachspiel. Auf Grund der neuen Aufteilung an Feldern werden neue Figuren und Funktionen benötigt. Eine der Funktionen ist ein Transporter, der die Figur auf ein anderes Feld auf dem Schachbrett bringt. Männertausch („The Roommate Transmogrification“, 4x24) Leonard überredet Priya dazu eine Rajs Sternenflottenkleid anzuziehen, um das Liebesspiel der beiden etwas aufzupeppen und erklärt, dass sie wunderschön aussieht als Lieutenant Uhura. Priya hat Angst, dass ihr Bruder sie hören könnte, doch Leonard entgegnet, dass er das nicht kann, da sie sich in einem Raumschiff in 10 Kilometer Höhe befinden. Raj, der das Gespräch mit anhört, fragt sich, weshalb sich das Raumschiff innerhalb der Erdatmosphäre befinden sollte. Als Leonard dann beginnt Landeluke öffnen, Raumsphähre im Anflug. zu sagen, verlässt Raj seine Wohnung. Als Raj bei Sheldon eintrifft und fragt, ob er bei ihm übernachten kann, will der den Grund dafür wissen. Daraufhin erklärt Raj, dass Leonard astronomisch fehlerhaften Star-Trek-Sex mit Priya hat. Sheldon lässt Raj in Leonards Zimmer übernachten. Am nächsten Morgen kommt Leonard nach hause und bringt dabei seine eigene Star-Trek-Uniform mit. Als er Raj fragt, was der in seinem Bett macht, entgegnet der, dass in seinem Bett in der letzten Nacht Schande über seine Familie und über das Andenken an Gene Roddenberry. Leonard ist überrascht, dass er das gehört hat, woraufhin dieser seine Schwester mit dem Ausspruch zitiert: Scotty, ich brauche mehr Saft. Nachdem Ray sich dann erkundigt, weshalb Leonard und Priya nicht in seiner Wohnung übernachten können, sagt der, dass seine neue Freundin nicht mit Sheldon klarkommt. Daraufhin entgegnet Raj, dass er nicht jede nacht hören will, we Leonard seine Photonentorpedos schussbereit macht. Staffel 5 Der Schlampen-Reflex („The Skank Reflex Analysis“, 5x01) Beim anstehenden Paintball-Tournier der Universität wollen auch Leonard, Sheldon, Howard und Raj antreten. Sheldon überlegt dazu, welchen Rang er einnehmen will und entscheidet sich für Captain, da dies auch gut genug für Nemo, Kirk und Future war. Als es dann zum Paintball-Spiel kommt, wollen Leonard, Howard und Raj nicht mehr spielen. Sheldon zweifelt an seiner Führungsstärke, will aber in die Fußstapfen von Nemo, Kirk und Future treten und stellt sich den Gegnern ohne Waffen und alleine. Als er abgeschossen wird, überlegen es sich seine Freunde anders und gewinnen ohne ihn das Tournier. Ab nach Baikonur! („The Russian Rocket Reaction“, 5x05) Als Leonard und Sheldon im Comicbuchladen gerade ein Schwert kaufen, kommt Wil Wheaton in den Laden. Er lädt Stuart auf eine Party ein, zu der auch Frauen kommen sollen. Auch Leonard und Sheldon erhalten eine Einladung, die vor allem Leonard gerne annimmt. Sheldon ist davon nicht begeistert, da Wil immernoch sein geschworener Erzfeind ist, aber dann denkt er, dass Leonard nur zugesagt hat, um Wil zu blamieren, wenn sie nicht auf der Party erscheinen. Doch Leonard entgegnet, dass er hingehen und auch Howard und Raj mitnehmen will. In den nächsten Tagen versucht Sheldon Leonard dazu zu bringen, nicht auf die Party von Wil Wheaton zu gehen und vergleicht deshalb seine Freundschaft mit Leonard mit Schrödingers Katze. Als Amy wissen will, was so schlimm daran sein soll, dass Leonard zu der Party geht, erzählt Sheldon ihr die Geschichte von seiner Reise zu der Star-Trek-Convention, bei der er von Wil Wheaton die Star-Trek-Action-Figur signiert haben wollte und zu der eben dieser Wil Wheaton nicht erschien, da es ihm wichtiger war in einer Quizshow für einen guten Zweck aufzutreten. Am Abend der Party versucht Sheldon Leonard noch einmal ins Gewissen zu reden, doch der Will zur Party von Wil Wheaton gehen. Als er das Appartment schon verlassen hat, erhält Leonard eine Nachricht, dass Brent Spiner, also Data, auf der Party ist und teilt es Sheldon mit. Der entgegnet, dass er Star Trek wegen der starren Charaktäre, der albernen Handlung und dem Unfug mit Beam mich rauf, eigentlich entwachsen ist. Nun geht Leonard endgültig und verabschiedet sich mit dem vulkanischen Gruß und den Worten Lebe lang und in Frieden. thumb|Brent Spiner, Wil Wheaton und Sheldon Auf der Party lernt Raj den Gynäkologen von Alice Krige, die die Borg-Königin in spielte, kennen und erzählt Leonard davon. In diesem Moment kommt Sheldon zur Party, um Leonard noch einmal zu überzeugen. Als Wil Sheldon sieht, erklärt er, dass er sich freut, ihn zu sehen und dass er etwas für ihn hat. Wil gibt ih eine originale, noch ungeöffnete Wesleay-Cruser-Actionfigur mit der Widmung Für Sheldon. Entschuldige, dass es so lange gedauert hat, dein Freund Wil Wheaton. Zudem erklärt Wil, dass er sich an seine Geschichte mit der Convention erinnerte und er lässt ihn wissen, dass es seine letzte Figur ist. Überglücklich nimmt Sheldon die Figur und umarmt seinen Freund. In diesem Moment kommt Brent Spiner dazu, nimmt Sheldon die Actionfigur aus der Hand und öffnet sie. Dabei erklärt er, dass sie sie immer so aussehen ließen als würden sie masturbieren. Als Sheldon Brent zur Rede stellt, entschuldigt der sich und erklärt, dass er noch ein paar Data-Figuren im Auto hat und er bietet ihm an, eine davon zu signieren. Doch das interessiert Sheldon nicht und er setzt Brent auf die Liste seiner Todfeinde. Dann nimmt Shelodn Wil mit sich und sie gehen. Raj und Leonard fragen nun Brent Spiner, ob sie signierte Figuren bekommen können. Der Schauspieler ist dazu bereit, verlangt allerdings $20 dafür. Leonard gelingt es ihn auf 2 Figuren für $30 herunterzuhandeln und lädt ihn zu seiner Geburtstagsparty ein. In Wil Wheatons Haus befindet sich ein Gemälde, das Wesley Crusher zeigt und ein Modell der [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)]]. Mamis Liebling („The Rhinitis Revelation“, 5x06) Ab dieser Episode steht in Leonards und Sheldons Wohnzimmer im Bücherregal hinter dem Sofa ein aufgeklappter Tricorder aus dem 24. Jahrhundert. Ein guter Kerl („The Good Guy Fluctuation“, 5x07) Howard und Raj wollen Sheldon einen Streich spielen, doch der gibt an, auf Grund seines Intellekts nicht darauf hereingefallen zu sein. Als Sheldon sich dann umdreht, steht Leonard mit einer Maske der Balok-Puppe verkleidet vor ihm und Sheldon fällt vor Schreck in Ohnmacht. Im Comicbuchladen stehen immer noch die Figuren von Spock und James T. Kirk zum Verkauf. Zudem wird dort ein kleiner Metallkoffer mit einem Bild der Crew aus angeboten. Der Koffer zeigt Scotty, Uhura, Spock, Kirk und Sulu. Leichtes Fummeln („The Isolation Permutation“, 5x08) Nachdem Sheldon Amy mit Kuscheln trösten musste, da Penny und Bernadette alleine Brautjungfernkleider kaufen gingen, fordert Sheldon Leonard und Howard auf, mit den beiden zu reden. Er will, dass die beiden das in Ordnung bringen und gibt als Grund an: Ich bin Wissenschaftler und nicht irgendjemandes Kuscheltier. Als Leonard dann fragt, weshalb er mit Penny reden soll, entgegnet er, dass Leonard sie vor vier Jahren zum Essen einludt und er deshalb verantwortlich ist. Er schließt mit Jean-Luc Picards Worten Mach es so. Zwei komische Vögel („The Ornithophobia Diffusion“, 5x09) Penny und Leonard gehen zusammen aus. Dabei bestehen sie darauf, dass es sich nicht um ein Date handelt. Aus diesem Grund spricht Penny zunächst einen Mann an. Leonard lässt das nicht auf sich sitzen und unterhält sich mit einer Frau. Nachdem Pennys Gesprächspartner gegangen ist, kommt Penny zu Leonard und versucht dessen Gespräch zu sabotieren. Dabei erzählt sie auch davon, dass Leonard zwei Star-Trek-Uniformen hat und diese nicht nur zu Helloween anzieht. Penny und Leonard 2.0 („The Recombination Hypothesis“, 5x13) thumb|Sheldon mit dem falschen Papp-Spock Sheldon bekommt eine lebensgroßen Pappfigur von Mr. Spock. Er ist hellauf begeistert, auch wenn ihm bewusst ist, dass Spock keine Emotionen schätzt. Nachdem Sheldon die Figur entpackt hat, legt sich seine Freude jedoch, da ihm der falsche Mr. Spock geliefert wurde und er sagt zu der Figur: Lebe lang und verzieh dich, Zachary Quinto! Dann erklärt er Leonard, dass er eigentlich den Leonard-Nimoy-Spock bestellt hatte. Der empfiehlt Sheldon, Zachary Quinto eine Chance zu geben, doch der will die Figur zurückschicken, da dieser Spock am Fußende seines Bettes ihm nachts nicht die nötige Sicherheit gibt. Die Urlaubs-Diktatur („The Vacation Solution“, 5x16) Beim Vorbereiten der Einladungen zu Howards und Bernadettes Hochzeit erklärt Penny, dass sie froh ist, dass Bernadette ihren Freund überreden konnte, die Einladungen nicht auf Klingonisch zu schreiben. Daraufhin empfiehlt Bernadette Penny, die Einladung einmal umzudrehen und entgegnet, dass sie hofft, ihre Verwandten halten dies für Hebräisch. Später lässt Penny Leonard wissen, dass es bei ihnen – sollten sie jemals heiraten – keine klingonischen Einladungen geben wird. Daraufhin wünscht Leonard ihn viel Glück mit dieser Einstellung einen Mann zu finden. Antisportler („The Rothman Disintegration“, 5x17) Sheldon und Kripke streiten sich darüber wer das Büro von Dr. Rothman übernehmen darf, nachdem der aus gesundheitlichen Gründen die Universität verlassen muss. Zur Beilegung des Streites schlägt Raj vor, Stein, Papier, Schere, Echse, Spock zu spielen. Nun erklärt Sheldon Kripke die Spielregeln. Der bringt ihn dazu, diese zwei Mal zu wiederholen, bevor Howard ihn darauf aufmerksam macht, dass Kripke ihn nur hereinlegt. Nun schlägt Sheldon ein Quiz vor und er will Kripke zwischen , , , und Eisenbahnen wählen lassen. Damit ist Kripke jedoch nicht einverstanden, da Sheldon ein eidetisches Gedächtnis hat. Zudem gibt er zu, dass er Star Trek nicht mehr schaut. Wochenendkrieger („The Weekend Vortex“, 5x19) Leonard, Sheldon, Howard, Raj und Bernadette spielen ein Star-Wars-Onlinespiel und sind dabei seht laut. Penny und Amy hören das in der Nachbarwohnung und Amy ist enttäuscht, dass ihr Freund glücklicher ist, mit seinen Freunden Star Trek zu spielen, als mit ihr zusammen zu sein. Darauf korrigiert sie Penny und erklärt, dass es Wars heißt. Amy versteht nicht, woraufhin Penny erklärt, dass die Männer sauer werden, wenn man das durcheinander bringt. Nun will Amy wissen, was der Unterschied ist und Penny antwortet, dass es absolut keinen gibt. Traum mit Spock („The Transporter Malfunction“, 5x20) Da Penny öfter auf Kosten von Leonard und Sheldon mitisst, schenkt sie den beiden je einen Star-Trek-Spielzeugtransporter aus dem Jahr 1975 in der originalen Verpackung, den sie im Comicbuchladen gekauft hat. Sofort holt Sheldon seine Mr.-Spock-Actionfigure und erklärt, dass der Transporter genau dafür entworfen wurde, doch als Penny vorschlägt, den Transporter zu entpacken und Spock hineinzusetzen, sind Leonard und Sheldon entsetzt, da es sich um die original Verpackung handelt. Leonard erklärt ihr dass der Transporter nichts mehr wert ist, sobald jemand ihn geöffnet hat. Später hat Sheldon einen Traum. Seine Spock-Actionfigur spricht mit ihm, als er am Schreibtisch sitzt und es kommt zu folgendem Gespräch zwischen den beiden: thumb|Spock-Figur mit Transporterspielzeug Nachdem Sheldon aufwacht, eilt er in sein Wohnzimmer und öffnet die Verpackung des Transporters. Dann stellt er Spock hinein und beginnt mit den Worten Eine Person zum Runterbeamen, Mr. Scott., der dazugehörigen Antwort Ey, ey, Mr. Spock. und Energie damit zu spielen. Doch nach nur einem Versuch geht der Transporter kaputt und Sheldon hat die Einzelteile in der Hand. Daraufhin tauscht Sheldon seinen Transporter gegen den von Leonard. In der Nacht kann sich Sheldon nicht beruhigen und Spock erscheint ihm in einem weiteren Traum. Dieses Mal auf einem Planeten mit zwei Sonnen. Die Spock-Figur erklärt, dass er sehr enttäuscht von ihm ist, da er sein Spielzeug selbst zerstört hat. Darauf entgegnet Sheldon, dass Spock ihm selbst gesagt hatte, er solle damit spielen. Daraufhin fragt die Figur, ob er auch von der Brücke der ''Enterprise'' springen würde, wenn er es ihm sagen würde. Sofort entgegnet Sheldon, dass er die Brücke der Enterprise niemals verlassen würde, wenn er dort hinkommen würde. Doch Spock ist da anderer Ansicht, das es dort mit der Zeit langweilig wird. Dann fordert die Spock-Figur Sheldon auf, Leonard den funktionierenden Transporter zurückzugeben. Doch Sheldon ist der Meinung, dass alle in der jetzigen Situation glücklich sind, da Leonard seinen Transporter eh nie auspacken wird. Doch Spock entgegnet, dass er unglücklich ist. Das verwundert Sheldon, da es dort, wo er herkommt eigentlich keine Gefühle geben sollte. Die Spock-Figur stellt nun klar, dass sie aus einer Fabrik in Taiwan kommt. Dann fordert die Figur Sheldon auf, das Richtige zu tun. Sheldon ist bun beleidigt und nennt Spock eine grünblütige Spaßbremse. Er empfiehlt der Figur, sich wegzubeamen. Daraufhin entgegnet die Spock-Figur, dass das nicht möglich ist, da Sheldon den Transporter kaputt gemacht hat. Aus Wut schmeißt Sheldon die Figur nun weg, woraufhin ein Gorn erscheint und Sheldon verfolgt. Auch am nächsten Tag hat Sheldon noch Gewissensbisse, doch er will den funktionierenden Transporter nicht an Leonard zurückgeben. Als Penny mit Leonard in die Wohnung kommt, will sie dann den Transporter aufmachen und sie überredet Leonard damit zu spielen. Sheldon will das verhindern, doch schließlich packt Leonard es aus. Er ist verwundert, weshalb der Transporter kaputt ist und er und Penny glauben, dass Stuart es ihnen schon so verkauft hat. Als beide zum Comicbuchladen gehen wollen, gesteht Sheldon nach ein paar unglaubwürdigen Erklärungsversuchen, dass er seinen eigenen Transporter kaputt gemacht hat, nachdem Spock ihm im Traum gesagt hatte er solle damit spielen. Danach, so Sheldon weiter, hat er ihn gegen den von Leonard ausgetauscht. Sheldon berichtet, dass Spock ihm dann sagte, er solle das Richtige tun, was er jedoch ignorierte. Dann gibt er noch an, von einem Gorn verfolgt worden zu sein. Leonard hält die Erklärung für glaubhaft. Sheldon gibt nun Leonard wiederwillig den funktionierenen Transporter zurück. Im englischen Original der Episode wurde Mr. Spock von Leonard Nimoy gesprochen. Noch so ein Weichei („The Hawking Excitation“, 5x21) Als Stephen Hawking die Universität besucht, in der Leonard, Sheldon, Howard und Raj arbeiten, sucht er jemanden, der für die Dauer seines Aufenthaltes den Rollstuhl wartet. Die Aufgabe soll Howard übernehmen. Als Sheldon davon erfährt, bittet er Howard, ihn mit Hawking bekannt zu machen, doch der lehnt ab. Sheldon versucht es jedoch immer wieder, woraufhin Howard ihm in verschiedenen Sprachen deutlich Nein sagt. Eine der Sprachen, die er verwendet ist Klingonisch. Sex auf der Waschmaschine? („The Stag Convergence“, 5x22) Zu Howards Jungesellen-Abschiedsfeier kommt auch Wil Wheaton, der die Wahl zwischen diesem Ereignis und einer Wirlepool-Party bei George Takei hatte. Sheldon ist nicht begeistert davon, dass Wil auch ein Freund von Howard ist. Als Wil ihn beruhigen will, sagt ihm Sheldon Rede mit der Hand und zeigt ihm den vulkanischen Gruß. Falscher Ort, falsche Frage („The Launch Acceleration“, 5x23) thumb|Amy in Sternenflottenuniform Nachdem Howards Flug ins All abgesagt wurde, gehen er und seine Freunde einkaufen. Dabei informiert er sie darüber. Raj ist ganz froh darüber, dass Howard nicht fligt, da die Sojus-Kapsel von den selben Leuten gebaut wurde, die für Tschernobyl verantwortlich waren. Doch Howard gibt vor, deshalb nicht beunruhigt zu sein und erklärt, dass der Unterschied zwischen ihm und Raj ist, dass er Star Trek lebt, während Raj es nur schaut. Darauf entgegnet der, dass es keine Episode von Star Trek gibt, in der jemand nicht ins Weltall fliegt und damit im Smoking-Laden angibt. Später spielen Sheldon und Leonard erneut Dreidimensionales Schach, wobei Sheldon unkonzentriert ist, da Amy versucht, ihre Freundschaft zu ihm zu vertiefen und ihm unerwartete Aufmerksamkeiten zu Teil werden lässt. Also Leonard am nächsten Tag nach Hause kommt, hat Sheldon Besuch von Amy. Sie trägt eine blaue Sternenflottenuniform aus der Original Serie und untersucht ihn mit einem medizinischen Tricorder. Als Leonard sich erkundigt, was das wird, erklärt Amy, dass sie Doktor auf Star-Trek-Art spielen. Fruchtzwerg fliegt ins All („The Countdown Reflection“, 5x24) Howard und Bernadette wollen heiraten, bevor Howard ins All aufbricht. Da das Standesamt schon geschlossen hat, soll die Zeremonie auf dem Dach von Leonard, Sheldons und Pennys Haus stattfinden. Dabei ist geplant, dass einer der Freunde online zum Priester gemacht wird und die Trauung durchführt. Sheldon will das übernehmen. Seine Voraussetzung ist jedoch, die Zeremonie auf Klingonisch durchzuführen. Das lehnt Bernadette kategorisch ab. Letztlich übernehmen Raj, Leonard, Penny, Sheldon und Amy gemeinsam die Aufgabe. Als Sheldon an der Reihe ist, beginnt er seine Ansprache in Klingonisch, was Bernadette jedoch unterbindet. Sheldon fügt sich nur wiederwillig und will die Übersetzung vorlesen, weist die beiden allerdings darauf hin, dass dadurch vieles verloren geht. Nachdem die Gelübte abgelegt sind, bestätigen die fünf Freunde gemeinsam: Also die Rakete schließlich Howard ins Weltall bringt, schauen seine Freunde im Fernsehn zu. Dabei sagt Sheldon in Anlehnung an Star Trek: Wo noch kein Mensch zuvor gewesen ist... Staffel 6 Armer Astronaut („The Re-Entry Minimization“, 6x04) Howard kommt aus dem Weltall zurück. Zunächst möchte Bernadette ihn für sich alleine haben. Doch da sie krank ist, besucht er nach und nach seine Mutter und seine Freunde. Als er bei Raj ankommt und der die Tür öffnet fragt Howard ihn, ob er ihn an Bord beamt. Spaß mit Flaggen (2) („The Habitation Configuration“, 6x07) [[Datei:Spaß_mit_Flaggen_Föderationsflagge.jpg|thumb|Wil Wheaton mit Flagge der Föderation bei Spaß mit Flaggen]] In einer neuen Ausgabe seines Internet-Potcasts Spaß mit Flaggen will Sheldon die Flaggen aus Star Trek behandeln. Dafür hat Sheldon seinen Freund Wil Wheaton eingeladen, den er als Star aus vorstellt. Um seinen Gast ins Bild des Potcasts zu holen fodert er die Zuschauer auf, für ihn ihren Phaser auf Spaß zu stellen. Zunächst möchte Wil die Flagge der Vereinigten Föderation der Planeten vorstellen. Doch er wird von Amy immer wieder unterbrochen. Sie kritisiert an dem Gast, dass er zu hölzern und nicht positiv genug klingt. Beim nächsten Versuch findet Amy dann, dass Wil seine Rolle überspielt. Doch Sheldon sieht das anders und fühlt sich von seinem Freund an den jungen William Shatner erinnert. Als es zum Streit kommt und Amy mit Sheldon unter vier Augen sprechen will, gibt er Wil eine Wesley-Crusher-Actionfigur und fordert ihn auf mit sich selbst zu spielen, bis er zurück kommt. Amy stellt Sheldon vor die Wahl zwischen Wil und ihr, woraufhin Sheldon sich für seinen Freund entscheiden. Um Amy zu besänftigen, besucht Sheldon sie später und schenkt ihr eine Komplette DVD-Sammlung von Star Trek: The Next Generation. Dabei erklärt er, dass er versteht, dass sie Wil nicht leiden kann, da sie ihn noch nicht in seiner Rolle als Wesley Crusher gesehen hat. Wortlos gibt Amy Sheldon die DVD-Box zurück und schließt die Tür, woraufhin Sheldon damit beginnt, zu erzählen was passiert, angefangen mit . Als er dabei zu Wesley Crushers Einstieg in die Serie kommt, öffnet Amy die Tür erneut, nimmt die DVD-Box an sich und schließt die Tür wieder. Nach einem Gespräch mit Penny besucht Sheldon Wil um eine Entschuldigung für sein Verhalten gegenüber Amy zu erhalten. Der entschuldigt sich auch sofort. Bei Sheldons Eintreffen am Haus sieht man dass Wil im Haus mit der Nummer 1701 lebt. Nach der Versöhnung mit Amy nimmt Sheldon einen enuen Anlauf mit Spaß mit Flaggen über die Flaggen aus Star Trek. Dieses Mal ist sein Gast jedoch LeVar Burton. Aber auch LeVar ist Amy nicht recht und sie erklärt, dass er sogar noch schlechter als Wil ist. Das Rätsel der 43 („The 43 Peculiarity“, 6x08) Da Penny sich mit einem englischen Studienkollegen trifft, um für die mündliche Prüfung zu lernen macht sich Leonard Sorgen. Er spricht mit Sheldons Assistentin Alex und fragt sie um Rat. Die meint, dass er sich keine Sorgen machen musst und glaubt, das Leonard selbst oft angegraben wird. Darauf antwortet Leonard: Na klar… Weil die Frauen sich immer sagen ‚Uhh, der Junge hat zwei Star-Trek-Uniformen und kriegt ständig Ohrenentzündungen. Da müssen wir uns ranhalten‘. Die Parkplatz-Eskalation („The Parking Spot Escalation“, 6x09) Howard kauf sich ein neues Auto und bekommt an der Uni Sheldons Parkplatz den dieser nie benutzt, zugewiesen. Sheldon lässt sich das nicht gefallen und es Streit eskaliert. Als Sheldon schließich sein Büro auf den Parkplatz verlegt, überführt ihn Howard beinahe mit Absicht. Daraufhin setzt sich Sheldon nackt in das neue Auto von Howard und erklärt in Anspielung auf : Wie heißt es so treffend? Rache wird am Besten nackt serviert. Strafe muss sein („The Fish Guts Displacement“, 6x10) Als Amy krank ist, kümmert sich Sheldon um sie, da dies Teil des Freundschaftsrahmenvertrages ist, den die beiden abgeschlossen haben. Amy gefällt dies so gut, dass sie – nachdem die Krankheit abgeklungen ist – so tut, als wäre sie noch nicht wieder gesund. Sheldon kommt jedoch dahinter und will sie bestrafen. Daraufhin schlägt Amy selbst vor, dass er sie einfach nicht mit zur Primiäre des nächsten Star-Trek-Films nimmt. Doch Sheldon hält diese Strafe für zu hart. Das Eiersalat-Äquivalent („The Egg Salad Equivalency“, 6x12) Leonard absolviert ein Online-Quiz mit dem Namen Welche Star-Trek-Figur bist du? und ist danach stolz, dass er nach nur vier Versuchen Captain Kirk ist. Leonard berichtet Penny davon. Als Penny ihn darauf anspricht, dass Sheldons Assistentin Alex auf ihn steht, tut das ihm leid und er entschuldigt sich bei ihr. Allerdings lässt er sie auch wissen, dass er sich bei all den Frauen, die auf ihn stehen, ein bisschen wie Captain Kirk fühlt. Darauf entgegnet Penny, dass sie sich von ihm trennt, wenn er weiter von Captain Kirk spricht. Man lernt nie aus („The Bakersfield Expedition“, 6x13) Zur Vorbereitung auf die Comic-Con in Bakersfield, bügelt Sheldon seine Sternenflottenuniform mit einem Dampfglätter. Leonard bittet ihn, auch seine Uniform zu glätten, doch Sheldon lehnt das ab, da Leonard sich nicht an den Kosten für den Dampfglätter beteiligte. Als sich Leonard, Sheldon, Howard und Raj schließlich auf den Weg machen, schreibt Leonard Penny eine SMS und berichtet, dass sie mit Warpgeschwindigkeit in Richtung Bakersfield unterwegs sind. thumb|Sheldon, Howard, Raj und Leonard kostümiert Auf dem Weg nach Bakersfield kommen die Vier an Vasquez Rocks, einem Platz an dem viele Folgen von Star Trek gedreht wurden, vorbei. Howard schlägt vor, die Kostümer anzuziehen und dort Fotos zu machen. In Vasquez Rocks angekommen, verkleiden sie sich in ihren Kostümen. Leonard wird zu Captain Picard, Sheldon zu Data, Raj zu Worf und Howard verkleidet sich als Borg. Sie posieren für einige Bilder. Als sie schließlich ein Video aufnehmen, wird Leonards Auto gestohlen. Da alle vier ihre Telefone im Auto gelassen haben, stranden sie in Vasquez Rock. Da die Versuche scheitern, per Anhalter weg zu kommen, beschließen die Vier in vollem Kostüm zur nächsten Tankstelle zu gehen. Nach einiger Zeit beginnen Leonard, Raj und Howard zu jammern, doch Sheldon fordert sie auf, Haltung zu bewahren, da sie nun faktisch ein Star-Trek-Außenteam sind, das in einer fremdartigen Umgebung gestrandet ist und sich nun auf den eigenen Verstand und die seelische Stärke verlassen muss. In diesem Moment fährt ein Auto an ihnen vorbei und ein Insasse wirft einen Becher mit einem Getränk darin auf Sheldon, dessen Uniform nun dreckig ist. Später kommt die Gruppe der Männer in ein Restaurant. Leonard bittet telefonieren zu dürfen, da ihr Auto gestohlen wurde, woraufhin die Kellnerin fragt, weshalb er nicht Scotty bittet, sie hinaufzubeamen, was zur allgemeine Erheiterung unter den Gästen führt. Sheldon versteht den Sarkasmus nicht und entgegnet, dass Scotty in vorkam und sie aus stammen, weshalb der Witz seiner Meinung nach nicht funktioniert. Nach dem Erlebten wollen Leonard, Howard und Sheldon die Mission abbrechen, während Raj weiter zur Comic-Con will. Sheldon erklärt, dass sie kein wirkliches Außenteam sind sondern sich in eine Fantasiewelt begeben wollten. Er erinnert Raj daran, dass sie von Leuten mit Müll beworfen wurden, die sie für Idioten hielten und nun fühlt er sich auch wie einer. Da Howard schon über seine Mutter schon einen Mietwagen bestellt hat, warten sie, bis dieser eintrifft. Raj erkundigt sich, ob dieser von Enterprise ist. Als Leonard, Sheldon, Howard und Raj nach Hause kommen, streiten sich Penny, Amy und Bernadette über Comicbücher, woraufhin die Jungs glauben, eventuell in eine andere Dimension geraten zu sein. Sheldon will von seinem Captain wissen, wie sie sich diesbezüglich verhalten sollen, woraufhin Leonard vorschlägt, dass das Außenteam die Vorkommnisse untersuchen sollte. Sheldon nimmt vorsichtshalber seinen Phaser zur Hand, da die zu untersuchenden Objekte feindlich gesinnt sein könnten. Die Anderen folgen seinem Beispiel und Leonard fordert sie auf, den Phaser auf Betäubung zu stellen, da er glaubt, nie wieder eine solch tolle Freundin zu finden, wenn er Penny vaporisiert. Spoileralarm! („The Spoiler Alert Segmentation“, 6x15) Als Leonard bei Sheldon aus- und Penny einziehen will, da er es nicht mehr in seiner Wohnung aushält, macht Sheldon eine Inventur aller Gegenstände im Wohnzimmer. Unter den Gegenständen befindet sich auch ein Phaser aus , das Amy als Kinderspielzeug aufschreibt. Der Romantik-Ninja („The Tangible Affection Proof“ 6x16) Am Valentienstag will Amy für Shaldon auf alle Romantik verzichten und mit ihm einfach nur sein Star-Wars-Trek anschauen. Prinzessinnen der Wissenschaft („The Contractual Obligation Implementation“, 6x18) Leonard, Sheldon, Howard und Raj sollen an der Universität dabei helfen, Frauen in die Wissenschaft zu bringen. Sheldon hält jedoch nichts davon und bezieht sich auf die Gleichheit aller in Star Trek, in der Männer und Frauen, egald welcher Rasse und welchen Glaubens zusammenarbeiten. Daraufhin fragt Leonard ihn, ob er sich auf die Zukunft bezieht, in der man klug genug ist, den Warpantrieb zu erfinden, aber dennoch die schwarze Frau Telefondienst hat. Daraufhin entgegnet Howard, dass er viele schöne Stunden mit Lieutenant Uhura unter der Dusche hatte. Leonard schlägt vor, dass man in Bewerbungsbögen nicht den kompletten Namen ausschreiben sollte, um Vorurteile auszuräumen, sondern einfach nur den Anfangsbuchstaben und den Nachnamen. Darauf entgegnet Sheldon, dass das schon viele versucht haben, wie unter Anderem Star-Trek-Autorin D.C. Fontana. Würfeln und küssen („The Love Spell Potential“, 6x23) Howard wird der neue Spielleiter bei Dungeons & Dragons, was Sheldon nicht behagt. Doch Leonard erinnert ihn daran, dass Sheldon auch Probleme damit hatte, dass Zachary Quinto der neue Spock sein sollte und schlussendlich fand er ihn dann super. Doch Sheldon überzeugt das nicht, da Leonard ihm bei jeder Veränderung Zachary Quinto vorhält. Wie ein Wasserfall („The Bon Voyage Reaction“, 6x24) Als Raj Leonard und Sheldon von den Problemen seiner Freundin Lucy erzählt, sich unter anderen Menschen wohl zu fühlen berichtet Sheldon, dass er das kennt und er einen einfachen Trick dagegen hat. Er erklärt, dass er sich andere Leute einfach als Figuren aus Star Trek vorstellt. So ist Leonard für ihn ein unbekanntes Crewmitglied in roter Uniform. In diesem Moment tritt Howard zu den beiden und teilt Leonard mit, dass er Stephen Hawking vorschlug Leonard mit auf eine Forschungsreise an die Nordsee zu nehmen. Sheldon hält das für keine gute Idee und er fragt Leonard, ob ein Kerl ohne Name und in roter Uniform wirklich auf eine Expedition gehen sollte. Raj micht sich ein und findet das eine super Sache, woraufhin Sheldon entgegnet, dass keiner Uhura gefragt hat. Staffel 7 Drinks von Fremden („The Hofstadter Insufficiency“, 7x01) thumb|Sheldon und Penny spielen 3D-Schach Da Leonard noch bei seiner Expedition ist, besucht Penny Sheldon. Der will mit ihr über die Captains der Sternenflotte reden, doch Penny lehnt ab. Daraufhin lädt er sie zum dreidimensionalen Schach ein. Penny glaubt zwar, dass er damit nur davon ablenken will, dass Leonard ihm fehlt, sie lässt sich jedoch auf ein Spiel ein. Penny spielt extra schlecht, doch Sheldon macht das Spiel so einen Spaß, dass es Züge, die ihn gewinnen lassen könnten nicht durchführt. Eine Körbchengröße mehr („The Deception Verification“, 7x02) Leonard kommt früher von seiner Expedition zurück als geplant. Er quatiert sich allerdings zunächst bei Penny ein, ohne dass Sheldon etwas davon mitbekommen soll. Sheldon wird jedoch misstrauisch, da Pennys Toilettenspülung betätigt wird, während sie sich mit ihm an der Tür unterhält. Zudem ist die Verpackung ihres chinesischen Essens schon am Tag nachdem sie es gegessen hat in ihrem Abfall. Sheldon und Amy hören deshalb an Pennys Tür nach auffälligen Geräuschen. Dabei gibt Sheldon an, dass er Küsse durch die Tür hört. Amy will wissen, woher Sheldon weiß, wie sich Küsse anhören, woraufhin der antwortet, dass man sich auch bei Star Trek küsst. Ein erfreulicher Fehler („The Romance Resonance“, 7x06) Zum Jahrestag ihres ersten Dates singt Howard für Bernadette ein Lied. Darin sagt er unter Anderem, dass er ohne sie viel öfter Klingonisch sprechen würde. Jodeln für Nerds („The Discovery Dissipation“, 7x10) Sheldon wird für eine Entdeckung gefeiert, die auf einen Fehler beruht und ist diesbezüglich unglücklich. Um ihn zu unterstützen holt Amy Wil Wheaton, der Sheldon mitteilt, wie schwer für ihn die Zeit als Kind in Star Trek war. Das verwundert Sheldon, da er nicht verstehen kann, wie jemand Wesley Crusher, das allwissende Wunderkind mit dem eidetischen Gedächtnis, nicht gut finden kann. Daraufhin entgegnet Wil, dass nicht alle das so sehen wie Sheldon und viele die Figur oder auch ihn selbst hassten. Zum Abschluss erklärt Wil, dass es für ihn Zeiten gab, in denen er dachte nie aus Wesley Crushers Schatten herauszukommen. Allerdings ist dies für ihn im Nachhinein nur ein kleiner Teil eines guten Lebens. Zudem glaubt er nun auch, dass es gut war, dass es diesen Teil gab. Onkel Doktor Cooper („The Cooper Extraction“, 7x11) Sheldon muss nach Texas, da seine Schwester ein Kind bekommt. Aus diesem Grund schmücken seine Freunde den Weihnachtsbaum alleine. Da Sheldon nicht da ist, ist Raj erfreut, dass Star-Wars- und Star-Trek-Figuren an den selben Zweig am Baum angebracht werden dürfen. Staffel 8 Staffel 9 Premierenfieber („The Opening Night Excitation“, 9x11) Da Sheldon nicht mit zur Premiere des neuen Star-Wars-Films mitkommen kann, laden Leonard, Howard und Raj Wil Wheaton ein. Wil kommt dabei als Spock und zeigt den vulkanischen Gruß. Als Leonard ihn fragt, weshalb er das Kostüm trägt, sagt er, dass er aus Star Trek kommt und die Heimmannschaft unterstützt. Zu einem der anderen Gäste im Publikum, der ihn ausbuht ruft er Lebe lang und verpiss dich. Auftritte von Schauspielern, bekannt aus Star Trek Star Trek ist das Franchise, dessen Schauspieler die meisten Auftritte in The Big Bang Theory hatten. Die folgende Liste enthält Schauspieler, die im Zusammenhang mit ihrer Rolle in Star Trek als Gaststar in The Big Bang Theory auftraten: * LeVar Burton (Episoden 4x17, 6x07 und 8x10) * Leonard Nimoy (Episode 5x20 als Spocks Stimme im englischen Original) * Brent Spiner (Episode 5x05) * George Takei (Episode 4x04) * Wil Wheaton (Episoden 3x05, 3x19, 4x08, 5x05, 5x22, 6x07, 7x10, 7x19, 7x23, 8x20, 9x07, 9x11 und 9x17) Weitere Auftritte von Schauspielern und Autoren mit Verbindung zu Star Trek Die folgende Liste enthält Schauspieler und Produktionsmiarbeiter, die sowohl in Star Trek, als auch in The Big Bang Theory vorkamen. In Klammern stehen die Episoden von The Big Bang Theory, in denen sie auftragten. * Joel Brooks - Professor Goldfarb (Episode 1x12) * Keith Carradine - Vater von Penny (Episoden 4x09 und 9x03) * Noél de Souza - Alter indischer Mann (Episode 8x12) * D.C. Fontana - Gast auf Wil Wheatons Party gemeinsam mit David Gerrold (Episode 5x05) * Brian George - Vater von Raj und Priya (Episoden 1x08, 2x04, 2x23, 3x07, 4x20, 4x24, 5x02, 5x04, 5x20, 8x11 und 8x22) * David Gerrold - Gast auf Wil Wheatons Party gemeinsam mit D.C. Fontana (Episode 5x05) * Mark Harelik - Dr. Eric Gablehauser (Episoden 1x04, 1x12, 1x13, 2x03 und 2x04) * Stephen Hawking - Stephen Hawking (Episoden 5x21, 6x06 (nur Stimme), 7x20 (nur Stimme), 8x14 und 9x17) * Pasha Lychnikoff - Ein Kosmonaut der IIS (Episoden 5x24, 6x01, 6x02, 6x03 und 6x04) * Dakin Matthews - Santa (Episoden 6x11 und 8x11) * Christopher Neiman - Dr. Dreyfus (Episode 7x16) * Adam Nimoy - Adam Nimoy (Episode 9x07) * Annie O'Donnell - Amys Mutter (Episode 4x05) und Mrs. Lorvis (Episode 8x07) * Stephen Root - Dan (Episoden 8x01 und 8x10) * Jonathan Schmock - Jonathan (Episode 5x12) * Paul Willson - Professor Sharpe (Episode 8x10) Externe Links * * The Big Bang Theory bei Wikia en:The Big Bang Theory Kategorie:Meta-Trek